misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Table
A 'table '''is what you sit food on and eat with. There is a number under your table that you call if your table collapses (not saying it will). Time will tell if your table is sturdy enough to hold the amount of food your sister probably eats. "Table", being only 4 and a half letters, is a common word that we don't normally use in everyday life, except in California. A casual conversation would go: "Hey, Bob, how's the weather ''table?" "Not bad, yours?" Believe it or not, most tables are flammable, and can catch fire easily. This can be solved, however, by simply buying a fire estinguisher from the drug store and keep one in every room that a table is in, because if there's a fire, a person needs to be ready. Tables come in different shapes and sizes. One usually buys one from EB games or Sonic. And some people consider tables very important, so if you don't want your laptop to get hurt at night, keep it on the floor, because if a criminal breaks in and steals your table, your laptop will stay undamaged. It is considered dangerous to use a table during a yard sale because if someone is mad, you need to not have any objects around for him to throw. Simply get in the car that doesn't have keys in it and lock the doors. By the time the man has grabbed a gun in your driveway and starts shooting into your car, take cover by dropping to the floor. When he gets into the car, make sure to get out of the car as fast as you can and away from the man. Go into your house - which is burning down by the man's flame thrower - and get the fire estinguisher, take a table, and sit on it. Then jump off and run. History Tables were used back in medival times (hence the name round table) to eat food on and play game boys on afterwards. That is, of course, when the king is not looking. Since entertainment systems weren't available back in those times, people had to put their game systems and TV on their tables, and keep it near enough for the cords to reach the wall's outlet. This provided electricity for the person in need. Back when tables were famous for their support that people didn't have within themselves, the people eventually developed a game that we now call Tableball. The game made lots of money and the Stock Market went up a lot, but then it went down when the name "Tableball" was changed to "Ping-Pong" for absolutely no reason. Now, tables are used for beating down neighbors with. That is, if one is strong enough to carry a table and be able to fit it through the door without disassembling its legs. Tableball Physications Tableball, as said before, is a sport in which you take a paddle (back in medival times it was a log) and use a ball (back in midival times it was a rock) to hit it back in forth over a net (which, in medival times, was a spider web) that is brimmed with plastic (back then it was wood). The object of the game is to chase each other around the table with the paddles until someone gets knocked out. Fair enough. Fataball When someone is drunk, they like to play it a little differently. They sit on the table and watch football on TV. This category of Tableball is called 'Fatabal", a mix between the words "football" and "table". When the person is drunk enough, they turn off the TV, drive to a bank, rob it, come back, and get arrested. Fair enough.